


Maybe...I’m Sorry...

by Run_away_with_me_tonight



Series: Falling Fast [9]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_away_with_me_tonight/pseuds/Run_away_with_me_tonight
Summary: “I’m sorry”...“You never have apologize to me...”





	Maybe...I’m Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fanlic....9th...really? Out of a few.
> 
> My mistake are my own.
> 
> -Falling Fast

“Baby?” She whispered. Her eyes close as she leans forward. My head automatically rests against hers.

“Yes?” I say in a soothing tone. My hand takes hers, squeezing gently. Her hand covers mine and I can tell something is wrong. I won’t push, she will tell me in due time.

She tilts her head up, her eyes search for mine. I look into the warm beauty of her eyes, getting lost there for a second. I reach up and caress her cheek. Her lips turn up as her head moves into my hand. Her hand coming to rest upon mine. I slowly lean in, touch her lips with mine, in just the sweetest of kisses. I draw back, her eyes are still closed.

“Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper.

“For what?" I wonder to myself.

“For being you, for being here. I don’t think I’d...” her voice falters. Tears start to swell up in her eyes.

“Shh...it’s okay.” I say as I pull her closer, wrapping my arms around her. She nestles her head under my chin. I feel the wetness of her tears as they start to fall. I hold her till the cries stop.


End file.
